Alone
by Matantei
Summary: All alone in a devastating world, Seto is travelling about to find another person alive. Can it really be he's all alone in this big world?


Hello. I seriously love this game and have long been thinking about writing a fanfiction for it, and here it is. Seeing as I really like PF, it mainly focuses on it and the short time it had with Seto... *Sniff sniff*

Hope you like it. Please crit and comment

~ Matantei ~

* * *

**Alone**

_'I'm sure you are some place I can't reach. Going some place I can't follow...'_

When my grandfather died it was like my world stopped moving. I never knew my parents, so he truly was the only one I had. He never seemed ill, just suddenly he wasn't there anymore. I didn't have any friends; there simply wasn't anyone. I never fully understood what was going on, all I knew was the fact that me and my grandfather were the only ones in the devastating world. That thought however changed on the very day he died, because with his last breath he told me to go out in the world. Someone had to be out there.

My name is Seto. On that very day I went out in this dark world with the hope of finding any other humans, and maybe also finding an answer to the situation the whole world was in. So far I haven't succeeded in meeting anything but vile ghosts, sadly, and I think I might be starting to go crazy. I don't know where I am anymore. The ruins just seem to continue endlessly and the rubble is everywhere. I want to give up, but I simply can't. Some place someone is just waiting for a person, no matter who, to come and rescue them. And that thought alone is what keeps me going.

I stop in the middle of fighting my way through a pile of rubbish, blocking my way. There was definitely a voice; only faint, but it definitely was there! Hurriedly I change my path and manage to find a narrow hole leading to a place I hadn't discovered before. Quite maze-like. But I can hear the voice clearer now, as if just around the corner. I run over there, but at first I can't see anyone. Then the voice sounds again, right about my head. A plea for help. Looking up I see a box like machine being stuck in the crumbling ceiling.

"**Please help me...!"** The voice definitely comes from the machine. At first I'm surprised, but I'm quickly getting hold of it, and finally I succeed wresting it free. **"Thanks for helping me out!"** it bursts out cheerfully. Its voice is that of a female's, soft and caring, and I can't help getting cheerful as well. I can't help smile at it before I hear it's voice start again.

"**The moisture was getting in my battery. If you hadn't come by it probably wouldn't look pretty. Yet again thank you."** I shake my head as to tell it not to be bothered by a small thing like that, but it begins speaking again before I can even get a word out. **"No matter how much I'd like to talk to you, we have to get out of here first! Down here isn't safe. Pick me up and I'll guide you the way out of here okay?"** I do as told and off we go. I can't help be happy about the fact I finally have someone other than my own voice to listen to.

Not more than twenty minutes later I can finally see the night sky, brightly lit up by the countless of stars. It's a cold night, so I gather some woods and start a fire. Sitting in front of the soothing flames, the machine finally tells its story. "I am Personal Frame, or PF for short." it begins. "I am created with the purpose of helping people with all kind of information they might want. Be it roads or facts, you can count on me. I was abandoned in that building for quite a long time, and it was just before it was too late..." It holds a little break to let everything it just said enter my head. Then it asks me, **"And who might you be?"** I tell it my name and what I'm doing. **"Ah!"** it bursts out suddenly, startling me a bit, and I look confused at it. **"You might actually find someone in the old department store!"** it says happy before continuing, **"I don't have long time left on this battery, so let me at least help you out while I can."** I nod and tie it to my bag, before moving on. If there's a possibility of someone being there, there's no time to waste.

Nothing. I'm already getting exhausted from walking around the floors of the big department store. This place is just as abandoned and crumbling as every other. How could anyone ever be here? I sit down with a big sight, but have to get up immediately as I hear a loud grumbling. In my left hand I have a rusty metal pipe, which I grab tighter. I can see the golden eyes of the dog, so I turn my flashlight at it to blind it, before storming forth, swinging the pipe towards it. The squeak is almost unbearable, but it's either that or me. PF isn't saying a lot anymore. I don't know if it's ashamed it wasn't right or what, but I quite miss the soft voice already, so I tell it that we're going to give up. Going to another place. **"Let's try go out by the bottom floors then..."** it says, trying to put up a happy voice.

The only light in the pitch black area is the cone of light my flashlight lets over the room. I have to admit I'm quite scared, but I can't lose my cool at a time like this. I walk forward, trying to find my way through the doors to the exit PF told me about. **"S...Seto..."** its voice suddenly sounds and I stop. **"This is it... My battery wont last anymore..."** I freeze hearing this. Does that mean...? **"It has been a very short time with you, but definitely a great one..."** I want to complain. Want to tell it not to leave me. But something in its voice prevents me. **"May you have luck on your journey... And lastly... Thanks for letting me be of use once again... Please don't forget me Seto..."** I'm waiting. I'm waiting for what feels like an eternity, but no sound comes at all. I untie the box and place it on the ground, letting my light shine on it, as to check whether it might still have a bit of life, but it really is over.

_'Now I truly am all alone...'_


End file.
